Historically agents (such as, for example, insurance professionals, estate planners, financial planners, and the like) have relied on traditional paper and notebook type techniques for tasks such as client management, organization, sales, marketing, and the like. Transitioning to computer-based solutions can be complex and confusing to such professionals who may not already have familiarity with using personal computers and the Internet. In addition, many who are presently practicing in the financial planning field, which may include, for example, the insurance field, the estate planning field, and the like, commenced their careers well before the prevalence of personal computers and the Internet. The insurance field, for example, is one in which professionals (agents) practicing in that field tend to adopt and maintain the traditional ways of conducting business. However, many of those who are entering the financial planning field as agents are typically individuals who are accustomed to, and more comfortable interacting with an electronic world of personal computers and the Internet than traditional techniques. As such, electronic solutions and features that can meet the variable needs of interested parties are needed in the financial planning field.
Moreover, known software applications for the financial planning field do not provide adequate support for a broad range of activities or services that are needed by the agents who practice in the field. For example, known software applications are inadequate in meeting the needs of agents in areas such as interactive financial planning reports, client organizers, interactive financial calculators, client data gathering tools, automatic configuration based on client data, and the like.
As such, a need exists for improved software and system solutions in the financial planning filed, which may include, for example, the insurance field, the estate planning field, and the like.